


Life & Space

by GracefulArchitect



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulArchitect/pseuds/GracefulArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane visits Jade on her island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life & Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).



As Jane waited in the transportalizer room of Jade's house, she admired the stunning view of the surrounding island. The vista before her was filled with wonderful vibrant colours, especially the what must be humongous flowers that dotted the lily pads around the frog temple.

A ping on her CrockerCaller informed her that Jade would be  down in just a minute!!!! Jane set down her backpack and waited, drinking in the scene in front of her. In comparison to her suburban home, this was paradise.

Perhaps after she'd go for a walk before returning, and explore the area a bit. It wasn't like she needed to return promptly, she thought idly.

A ka-zap from the other transportalizer alerted her to Jade's arrival, and Jane turned to find a beaming Jade Harley, who engulfed her in a hug.

“Hey Jane! How are you? Welcome to Hellmurder island!”

“Thank you very much Jade, it's lovely to see you too.” Jane said with a smile. “I was just admiring your island, it's beautiful.”

“Thanks! So, you said something about some Crockercorp tech you wanted me to have a look at?”

“Cutting to the chase eh?” Jade appeared sheepish, but nodded.

“Well, as evil as Crockercorp was, some of the gadgets and devices it created were pretty awesome. Technology wise that is, that mind control stuff was a load of barf. So, who wouldn't be interested in the stuff? Especially prototypes! Who knows what they might do.” said Jade, eagerly.

“My thoughts exactly! Or dangerous, for that matter. That's why I've been trawling through what remains, to see what's left. Except I'm not terribly technically minded, so usually I have Roxy or Dirk look at this stuff, but they're on holiday, so...”

Jade looked a little put out, and Jane mentally slapped her forehead. Goshdarn it, why'd she have to make Jade sound like a last resort.

“But I hear you're extremely talented, so I've turned to you!”

Jade brightened a bit at this remark. “Well, I don't know about extremely talented, all I do is tinker with my robots and stuff. Let's go to the lab and have a look at what you've got.”

With that, she stepped on the transportalizer and whooshed away. Jane followed suit, backpack in hand.

 

Now in the lab, Jane unpacked the contents of the bag in front of an inquisitive Jade. An assortment of items littered the table, which included a mug, a gun, blankets, a helmet of some sort, a gauntlet, and more. Each was the standard garish Crockercorp red, with logo emblazoned clearly on each. Jane mentally shuddered slightly, her time as the Condesce's thrall still not fully at ease.

As Jane sorted through the items, Jade went round and examined each one, cooing and exclaiming as she went, much like one would do over a baby.

“Ooh, look at this one!” She exclaimed, holding up the blanket. “It's got the standard interface ports for a wardrobifier, I wonder...” before ducking away to another table.

Contents displayed, Jane took a moment to gaze around the room.

Creations littered every surface, in a semi organised way, and the walls were plastered with various posters, both informational and funny. She stopped in front of what looked like a fenestrated frame, but now disassembled and lying in parts. She wisely left them as they were, having no idea what the panes of glass would do independently of each other. Would they act as individual frames? Or quarter anything that went through?

A “huzzah!” drew her attention to the now triumphant Jade, who stood in front of a now rapidly changing blanket, colours, logo and all.

“Just as I thought! It's an extension of the same technology, I guess they were looking to extend the wardrobifier to other clothes/materials. Just needed a hub.” said Jade, as she picked up a hat. In just a few seconds, the hat started rapidly changing as well.

“How have you been anyway? We haven't spoken much since the end of the game.” said Jane.

Absently, Jade replied. “Oh you know, messing about on my island, that's all. Not really sure what to do really, apart from my degree. Do you ever find that, that now you're paralysed with the choice you have?”

Jane hmm'd, in reply. Since Sburb, it seemed difficult to care about things like school. They're spent years in a game, which had tried to kill them at every turn, destroy their universe, recreate it, and then expect everyone to get out without a hitch. Hoo! “Yes, I know the feeling. Hence why I'm currently trawling through Crocker tech.”

Jane gazed out of the window, as Jade took apart the mug. It was curious, she had so much to choose from and yet...

Her musing was interrupted by Jade behind her, as she reassembled the cup and activated it. At once, it filled with a dubious brown liquid.

“I think it's meant to materialise coffee, but right now it's bugged. Just pulls any brown liquid. Best not to sample it.” Jade placed it down. “But with a few minor improvements/fixes, I think I can fix it.

“I'm very impressed! Guess you were the right choice” smiled Jane. “I was looking about, it seems like you do a lot of tinkering yourself? I don't recognise these creations” as she gesture to the table full of rocket boots. “What do you do with them?”

“What do you mean?” said Jade, confused.

“Well, you've got plenty. Do you sell them?”

“Oh no. I've thought about it idly, but I wouldn't know were to start with that! That, and I don't think I'd be comfortable in a company.” said Jade.

As Jade worked on the gauntlet, quietly muttering, Jane considered 'I think it's a flight stabiliser? Oh, and it has an armament, maybe it was part of a suit? Way bulkier than mine though.'

Admiring a mini nuclear reactor, new business ideas rapidly churned through Jane's head. Jane wanted to decommission Crockercorp tech, mostly since the UI was terrible, and you know, prone to mind control, but some of the ideas were pretty neat. But, Jane thought, she didn't have the technical know how to do so. And here Jade was, technically capable, also looking for something to proceed with...

A boom interrupted her thoughts, as Jade tested the rocket function out of the window. Two red darts spiralled out into the sea, before a smaller boom was heard.

“The aim function is broken, weirdly. Not entirely sure if it was ever implemented, to be honest.” said Jade, setting it down.

“I think that's all of them! I'd be careful with the glove for obvious reasons, but the other stuff you can safely... what are you doing with them actually?”

“I was going to give you a proposition actually. One that might be of interest to us both.” said Jane.

“I was looking to decommission all Crockercorp tech, because it just didn't seem hugely safe. But after watching you work, I was wondering if you would like to join me in a business venture?”

“Go on” said Jade, interested.

“What I am proposing is going into the technology business, and marketing your original creations, as well as repurposed and fixed Crockercorp items. Whilst you handle the technical side, I'd handle the relations side, selling and promoting the items, patents etc. What do you think? There's so much potential.”

Jade mused, before nodding. “That seems like a pretty awesome plan.”

"Business Partners?"

"Partners!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes to be added after reveal.


End file.
